The present invention relates to an air-heating blower device for a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, said device being of the type comprising a body with at least one inlet opening and at least one outlet opening, an electrically driven axial fan rotatably mounted within the body for generating a flow of air from the inlet openings to the outlet opening, and an electric heater carried by the body and adapted to heat the airflow directed towards the outlet opening.
A device of this type is for example known from document U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,368 or from document JP S56 154307.
The advantage of this kind of devices is to supply in a very short time a hot flow of air adapted for example to defrost the windshield after a long stop at low temperature, without the need to wait the warm-up of the motor vehicle.